Tick Tock (Haikyuu! Fic)
by SARUHlKOFUSHlMl
Summary: Every Asylum has to have that one patient.. That one patient that every nurse and doctor fears to take care of. Shoyo Hinata, former Karasuno Volleyball Team Player, the team that made and won the nationals. Ends up in an Asylum, owned by his former Teammate, Kei Tsukishima. What will happen when he crosses paths with another one of his former teammates, Tobio Kageyama?


_**Tick...tock...tick...tock.. kill...kill...kill... they told me that.. in order to survive... this world... I had to learn how to survive.. alone...**_

Kageyama was sat in a chair, staring blankly into a screen that showed Hinata's interrogation video. "Is this.. really him?" He asked, looking at Tsukishima, who was sat beside next to him, holding a couple of folders. "Sad to say, It is." He looked down and shook his head.

 _ **Hinata, are you listening to me?**_ _the interrogator asked softly, trying to be as gentle with Hinata as possible, knowing he might rampage at some point, Hinata nods in reply, not looking at the interrogator, his hands tied in the strait jacket, his feet cuffed to the ground._ _ **Good. I'll be showing you a couple of photos, and you just tell me.. how you... feel about them. Is that alright?**_ _He says, the old man was nice, he seemed calm, not nervous._ _ **Al..alright.**_ _Hinata answers softly, The man brings out a suitcase which was filled with photos. The man holds up a photo of a school,_ _ **What does this remind you of, Hinata? How do you feel about this?**_ _Hinata looks at the photo and stares at it for a moment before answering,_ _ **Tiresome**_ _. He answers simply, the man nods and holds up another photo,_ _ **This?**_ _it was a picture of their gym, the net.. the ball, everything._ _ **Volley...ball?**_ _The interrogator doesn't reply but instead, holds up another photo. Their team photo, From when they won the nationals. Hinata was holding up the trophy, beside him was Kageyama, who had an arm around him, who was smiling, which was out of character._

Kageyama stands up from the table, "Enough of th-" but was cut off by Tsukishima, "I own this Asylum. You work for me, follow my orders. And I ordered you to stay until I dismiss you." Tsukishima says coldly, Kageyama hissed and sat back down, not looking at the screen.

 _ **Hinata? This?**_ _The man holds the picture closer, Hinata just stares._ _ **Death.**_ _Hinata answers,_ _ **Can you tell me why.. you answered that?**_ _he asks, putting the pictures back and_ _sits down in front of the boy._ _ **Because that's what happened to us, when we won the nationals. Daichi... Daichi..**_ _The man opens a folder with what seemed to be files,_ _ **Sawamura Daichi. Did you kill him?**_ _The interrogator wasn't as gentle as he was before._ _ **Daichi.. Daichi,.. Daichi senpai!**_ _Hinata laughed loudly, the interrogator cleared his throat and repeated the question._ _ **No, I didn't kill him.**_ _Hinata answers seriously, but just as the interrogator was going to do a follow up question, Hinata answers again, a different tone, a different expression a different..him._ _ **I killed him!**_ _He laughed maniacally as his hands attempted to break free from the strait. The man seemed tense now as Hinata stares at him, smiling._ _ **Next question next question!**_ _He cheered, seeming happy._

"Talk about insane." Kageyama remarked, "He needs you, Kageyama. Admit it or not, you want to help him too." Tsukishima says, Kageyama pauses for a moment before answering. "Don't you want to help him? Weren't you his friend... King? You were a duo. That... God-like duo, with your freak quicks and god-like sets." Kageyama stood up from his chair and grabbed Tsukishima's collar, their faces only inches apart.

"Watch. That. Mouth. Of. Yours." Kageyama said through gritted teeth as he gripped the collar tighter, Tsukishima pushing Kageyama away, "Tsss. Still so defensive over little things." He chuckled,

"They weren't-!" Kageyama's words were cut off when he heard his name in the video,

 _ **Kageyama... Tobio...?**_ _Hinata tilts his head to the side, he started shaking, like he was about to jump on the man if it weren't for the chains and straits._ _ **Yes, Kageyama Tobio. Your partner? It seemed that you were a god-like duo, back then**_ _._

Kageyama gripped the arms of the chair, not wanting to look at the screen, he felt his face grow warm.

 _ **Kage..yama..**_ _Hinata repeated, in statement form this time, not a question._ _ **You remember him? Right?**_ _Hinata nods,_ _ **Are you or are you not responsible for the cuts on his back?**_ _The interrogator stands up and walks around Hinata,_ _ **Answer me, Hinata**_ _. He says sternly._ _ **Killed him?**_ _Hinata laughed,_ _ **I didn't kill him.**_ _He says softly, his eyes with sadness, but the sadness was soon replaced with a smirk,_ _ **I did him a favor, he should be dead by now!**_ _Hinata started to rampage, wanting to break free from the strait jacket and cuffs, he started screaming,_ _ **If it wasn't for you, Tsukishima! He deserves to die! You deserve to die too.**_ _He said as he looked at the direction of the CCTV Camera._

"Do you see now why he's in the G-block?" Tsukishima grabbed the remote of the screen,

 _ **Kageyama...**_ _Hinata said in between heavy breaths,_ _ **You-**_

Tsukishima paused the video, "Wait don't stop the video." Kageyama stood up again, "You wouldn't want to see that." Tsukishima handed a folder to Kageyama, "What's this?" Kageyama asked, not bothering to open the folder. **"CLASSIFIED"** it said, "His file."

"I don't think I need to read his file to know that he's completely insane." Kageyama gave back the folder and walked away, his hand was about to reach for the doorknob but was stopped when Tsukishima spoke.

"Don't you want to know why the boy wants you dead?" Tsukishima opens the folder and looks back at Kageyama,

A part of Kageyama wanted to know, but a part of him was too afraid to find out. "Ah." Tsukishima says, closing the folder and smirked at Kageyama, "You're scared." He chuckled and walked towards Kageyama, and opens the door.

"I'd be scared too, If I found out." Tsukishima says, side glancing at Kageyama as he walked away. "I forgot to tell you." Tsukishima turned around, "You'll be dealing with him." He smirked once again and walked again.

"Ooooh." Oikawa's voice was heard from the side, "So that's what the talk was about." He said as he leaned against the wall, "Good luck with that, King." Oikawa said and patted Kageyama's shoulder. Oikawa started working part time here, the same with Kageyama, Oikawa was in charge of taking care of patients at the C-block.

 _The Asylum seems small, when you look at it from the outside. It seems like one small building, but they don't know what goes down under. It wasn't your typical asylum, only the A-block is seen from above, where the patients are manageable, free to roam around the building. Down the A block would be th and lastly, the G-block. As the floor descends, the more insane the people are._

"Kageyama! G-block's dinner time is in 10 minutes! Best to get that boy's meal in the kitchen!" Oikawa yells at a distance, "Why do they remember things when they're walking away." Kageyama mutters and sighed, making his way to the kitchen.

A few corridors and stairs, he finally reached the kitchen. The door swung open as he pushed his way, a tray was set on the counter. Wrapped in plastic, with the note, **"Shoyo Hinata, G-Block 177"** it said, "No wonder the boy's insane, they feed him crap." He mutters under his breath as he made his way out once again, proceeding to the elevator.

He pushed the button open and hopped in, and pressed 5 on the G-block, the last floor of the building, the deepest.

After a moment of what seemed like forever, the Elevaor stopped, but not at G-block. He sighed at the thought of having company in the elevator, having that obligatory eleveator conversation that usually goes from "Hey" to "Bye" real quick.

To his surprise no one was there, only a sound of a ball bouncing. He got off the elevator, which seemed like a bad decision when he realized the corridor was empty. "Oi. Sports activities aren't 'till Friday. Go back to your room!" He yelled, trying to sound brave. The bouncing stopped. It went quiet.

He pressed the elevator button once again, but was stopped when a spike was coming at him, luckily his reflexes were fast. A deadly, decent, beautiful and sharp Volleyball Spike. His eyes widened as he saw an orange haired figure running towards him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled, his strait jacket was off, no cuffs either, he was.. Completely free. He had a smile on his face as he ran towards Kageyama, "Hi-hinata." Kageyama spoke, "What are you doing here? Is that for me? Are you heading to the G-block? Are we going to play?" Hinata bombarded Kageyama with questions, "Y-yes." He managed to answer,

"Come on then! Let's go let's go!" He jumped up and down, the door finally opened. He hopped in waiting for Kageyama, "What's wrong? Are you... Scared?" Hinata smirked and stared at Kageyama, but smiled immediately, "I'm starving!" He complained,

"Ah-uh-um right." Kageyama said, gulping. Hinata didn't seem so.. Insane. Compared to the video, Hinata was playing with the ball, as the ball rose his hand slams it down. He kept doing it over and over, "Why aren't you wearing a strait jacket?" Kageyama asked, not looking at Hinata.

Hinata stops playing with the ball and his head turns to Kageyama, "I don't need them." He smiles, it gave Kageyama chills whenever he smiled.

"Do you think I need them?" His smile faded away, "N-no It's jus-"

"You think i'm insane, don't you?" Hinata threw away the ball and started walking towards Kageyama, "All of you do!" Hinata yelled, choking Kageyama, "You. Tsukishima. Daichi. Tanaka, all.. All of them!" He exclaimed once more, pushing Kageyama hard, causing his head to hit the elevator wall as his hand desperately attempts to stop the elevator by pressing buttons.

"Tick tock... Tick tock..." Hinata said smiling wickedly as he sat down, his back against the wall, his hands wrapping around his knees, his body rocked back and forth. Kageyama just stared, fear plastered on his face, "Good bye." Hinata smiled as he pulled out a knife, Stabbing the ball beside him.

He stood up and stabbed Kageyama, who avoided it. Holding up Hinata's armed hand as he attempted to grab the emergency stop button. But the elevator stops, but doesn't open.

"It looks like... It broke... Kageyama." Hinata said slowly, ending it with a maniac like chuckle. "Tick tock.. Tick tock... Tick tock.." He said, breaking free from Kageyama's grasp and stabbing him quickly and repeatedly,

"Good night, Kageyama." He smiled down at the body, blood flowing from the side of his neck, from his chest and from his side, the food was covered in blood as Hinata laughed.

"Sweet... Dreams.." He smiled and laughed wickedly as he brought his finger to the floor and touched the blood, now on his finger, he wrote, **"Tsukishima Kei :)"** on the elevator wall as the door finally opens,

He walked out, blood on his hospital like-gown.

"Tsuki... Tsuki.. Tsuki." he cooed and smiled wickedly again as he walked towards Tsukishima's office,

"Ja.. Ne..."


End file.
